Those Echoing Words
by Kitcat14
Summary: Antonio is a young prince who met Lovino Vargas. Unknowingly, he falls in love with a boy, but is someone trying to break them apart? Who is it? And what's wrong with Lovino? Spamano and other pairings. OOCness. Dark!Spain. It's AU. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

Due to mysterious circumstances, I have disappeared for a while. I yet need to recover my lost memories to actually tell you the reason. So far, my reasoning is 1)I have been abducted by aliens and my memory has been wiped 2)I have been abducted by Yuki Nagato for some unknown reason, involving Haruhi Suzumiya 3)I have been hit on the head too hard 4)I have been _obliviated_ by Harry Potter, or an Auror, involving the fact that I have unknowingly found out that wizards are real 5)I am really lazy.

I'm am more leaning towards number 4. By the way, for future references, it's not Beta'd.

Unwillingly, I must do disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia and Within Temptation, they belong to their respective owners/band.

And now, I must stop rambling and carry on with the story.

* * *

_The child without a name_

_grew up to be the hand_

_to watch you, to shield you,_

_to kill on demand_

_-Hand of Sorrow, Within Temptation_

* * *

"Antonio." says his mother kindly, admiring the young boy with love. She brushes his cheeks, admiring the bright green eyes he inherited from her.

The 12 year old Spaniard looks at his mother filled with curiosity, his absinthe eyes flickering over her face. She nods towards the two great oak doors in front of them, signaling the palace guards to open them. In steps a young 8 year old boy with brown hair and beautiful chocolate colored eyes with specks of gold in them. The man standing behind him whispers something to the little Italian.

Atleast Antonio thinks the boy is Italian. He can't help but look in wonder at the boys face. The Italian looks at Antonio emotionless, but he notices something. 'Is it fear?' he muses to himself, examining the 8 year old closely.

The man ushers the child forward with a small push, to which the boy stumbles a bit, but moves forward anyway, brushing off the action. Instead of bowing like most kids would do in-front of the Spanish prince and his mother, he just stares at Antonio with piercing eyes. He stands there for a while, analyzing Antonio, not paying attention one bit to the two adults conversing to each other.

The older man coughs a bit, capturing Antonio's attention. "Your highness," he says with a small bow, "This is Lovino Vargas." He nods to the still child, who's clutching the the ends of his ruffled sleeves.

The queen nods, dismissing the man who Antonio infers that is Lovino's father.

The large wooden doors close with a creak, slowly being swallowed in the impending silence. Antonio's mother shoots him a reassuring smile and leaves Antonio with Lovino.

Antonio shifts his feet uncomfortably under the gaze of the boy and the eerie silence that is with it. "M-my name is Antonio-"

"I know." Lovino cuts him off, eyes flickering warily to the doors and the windows.

Not only does he realizes that Lovino is one of the first people who cut him off in mid-sentence, but also that the boy is afraid. "No one's listening." he says in reassurance, watching him slightly relax.

Lovino nods. "Sorry," he mutters softly, surprising the Spaniard. "Your majesty." he adds quickly.

"N-no, it's okay, call me Antonio." he says nervously, rubbing his head in embarrassment, though he doesn't know why he's embarrassed. He just met the kid today- not even for a whole hour.

Lovino regards him carefully; he opens his mouth to say something then closes it, furrowing his eyebrows.

Antonio grabs his arm, happy to make a new friend. Obviously a new friend, why else would the young Italian be there?

The latter squeaks in surprise, and falls down to the ground, but not before pushing the prince away from him.

Antonio tilts his head, curious to why the Italian pushed him away. Offering his hand, he looks at Lovino with an apologetic look. That's what friends are for.

Lovino flinches at the close contact, and widens his eyes in horror. "no!" he yelps, scrambling up onto his feet, staring fearfully at Antonio. "Sorry," he says quickly in shock.

Antonio watches the Italian scamper away with sadness and...disappointment? Why would he be disappointed? He rushes to the window and sees Lovino on a white bench in a maze. He stares at the boy, until he hears the door creek open.

* * *

Antonio sits on his bed, swinging his legs back and forth; bored. His thoughts flashes back to the little boy. His mother said he was important, but the details were fuzzy after that. She told him little about the Italian. Antonio ponders the idea on whether or not he'll see him again. Why wouldn't he? There's no point of meeting someone once.

A knock on his bedroom door snaps him back into reality, and in steps a little girl. She's wearing a light green dress, her blonde hair tied back with a satin ribbon to match. "Your highness," she says with a bow, her green eyes looking into his, her short cropped hair bouncing over her shoulders. Antonio's eyes light up and scoots over, making room on the bed, but she declines and sits on an ornate rug. "You know," she says, rocking back and forth on her legs, "that boy, he's mean. No one likes him. Whenever I see him, he usually ignores me." she looks up at the Spaniard with imploring green eyes.

Antonio bristles at what she said and doesn't answer.

She pouts at the silence and decides to continue. "He has a twin brother, Feliciano. He's nicer and much more talented than him." Her eyes light up in realization. "You'd like him. He is soooo much better than-" Something whooshes beside her head and she hears a clatter behind her. Antonio glares at her with annoyed eyes, nothing like his usual smile. "Wh-wha-"

"Don't speak like you know him." He growls, glaring at the Belgium girl.

"What do you know about him then?" she retorts, getting up and brushing the nonexistent dust off her skirt with irritation.

Antonio freezes at that comment. _What do I know about him?_

She sniffs and leaves him to his thoughts.

The door slams behind her, rattling the mahogany tables. After a few minutes, he gets up from his bed and walks into the hallway. Dressed in brown khaki's and a brown t-shirt, he goes to a large statue, set aside in a wall, and presses a flower, set in the hands of said statue. Going down the hidden stairway, he reaches the beautiful green garden. Humming to himself, Antonio goes to town to explore.

"Umph!" He rubs his back as he looks up at the person he walked into. "Sor-" he stops, noticing that the person he bumped into is Lovino. "Lov-" The 8 year old scowls at him and helps him up. "Thanks. Hey, why are you here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Lovino says, his eyes narrowed. He leads him to an alley. "What are you doing here?"he hisses in annoyance.

Antonio rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I was curious," he admits to the Italian.

The brunette looks at him in disbelief. "You could have been killed!" He curses quietly, surprising the Spaniard. With a small sigh, he takes Antonio back to the castle.

"Antonio!" yells a voice behind them; they tun and see a girl running to them. "I'm sooo sorry." she huffs out. "I apologize for what I said about-" she cuts off, seeing Lovino. "What are _you_ doing here?" she demands with annoyance.

"Bella." Lovino inclines his head respectfully to the 10 year old girl, ignoring the statement.

She glares at him, and turns to Antonio. "Do you want to go to the garden?" she asks, her green eyes softening. "I need to speak to you about something," her eyes flicker to the Italian and back to Antonio, "Alone."

Antonio looks at Lovino and back to Bell, confused. "Sorry," he says with a shake of his head, "I'm already busy."

She gives him a forced smile, "Thank you for your time." Bowing, Bella walks down the hall, her shoes clicking against the stone tiles.

"Why?"

"Huh? What Lovino?" Antonio asks, not hearing what he said. Antonio turns to him with a questioning look on his face.

Lovino shakes his head, brushing it off, "It's nothing."

* * *

"I'm leaving," says Lovino, avoiding Antonio's gaze.

A year has passed since the Spaniard met the young Italian. Their friendship bloomed within the years, but they're not exactly friends, atleast that's what Antonio thinks. He unconsciously started to have feelings for the young Italian, though it's not hard to, Lovino will be a sure-fire looker when he's older-with his beautiful white skin, chocolate brown hair and milky brown eyes, brought out with small flecks of gold, and his smooth voice.

He smiles at the boy. "I'll come with you," he says, not understanding the situation.

Lovino shakes his head, "No...I mean, I'm leaving this country."

"oh..." Antonio watches the flowers sway to a breeze, as an uncomfortable silence comes over them. "Well, you'll come to my party, right?" asks Antonio, breaking the silence.

_That's right, tomorrows Antonio's birthday._ Lovino frowns, furrowing his eyebrows. "Maybe," he says, then walks away from the confused Spaniard.

Antonio tries to catch up to him, but some unknown force prevents him. He watches Lovino's fading figure- his face downcast, contorted with conflicting emotions. He can hear the echo of Lovino's voice, 'maybe.'

* * *

"Come on," urge Bella, her cheeks puffed out in annoyance, "he won't come! Just get it into your head!"

Antonio looks at the white bench- where he and Lovino used to always sit, when they weren't at the meadow- with a forlorn expression. "Yeah." He lets Bella happily lead him back to the castle, to where the party guests are, not noticing brown eyes staring at him from behind a tree.

"Happy Birthday," whispers Lovino, hoping that Antonio will hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

__Blarg, due to my laziness, I didn't put in character death, which will be near the end...or the end, depending on how cruel I am, of the TEW. Lol, 'TEW' it's like 'two' or 'too' or 'to' but much more cooler...more or less... There I go again...totally random, non? But, I will eventually change the summary thing so that it will show character death.

Oh! Before I forget, I'm learning French! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! So far I know...a few words...yeah, pity. Oh well, I just started like four days ago, and I think I'm doing fairly well, thank you very much. By the way, I haven't Beta'd it...again, and if anyone finds a mistake, point it out to me please!

Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!...except my ideas.

* * *

_The choice he made,_

_he could not comprehend_

_His blood, a grim secret,_

_they had to command_

* * *

"Tonio! Come on!" Laughs Bella, pulling the prince towards the beautiful green garden. "I need to tell you something _very _important," she says, stressing out the 'very' as if it would be the end of the world if she didn't.

4 years have passed, and the prince is now a handsome (a _very _handsome) man. He made a few new friends: Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt. Francis is the son of a noble from France and Gilbert is the son of a well respected family in Germany...atleast his family is. Gilbert is a different case, with his wild and crazy antics.

"Right now?" Asks Antonio, with a quizzical expression. He looks towards the ornate, marble fountain at the beginning of the garden.

"Yeah!" she exclaims, "Feli's there! As well as my brother, Francis and Gilbert!" Her eyes sparkle with excitement.

Antonio shakes his head. "I don't feel like it," he says, exasperated by his friends antics. A wave of uneasiness courses through his body, his mind flashing back to that day. It's a bad memory, a very bad memory. Blinking his eyes quickly to blur out the blank face of a person with brown hair, his eyes focus and he glares at Bella, "No."

"Why?" she whines.

She won't take 'no' for an answer; either way, it's imprudent for a prince to deny the request of a princess...right? _Yeah_, she decides in her head. Then she proceeds to think about the reasons why he won't come. Her expression hardens in realization.

"You're still thinking about _him?_ He's just your imagination, he's not real." Her cold voice fades as quickly as it came, "There they are-"

Something flashes in-front of her; a golden arrow.

"W-what-"

Lars pushes her down, while Antonio just stands still. "Get down your highness," he hisses.

A knife shoots itself directly at Antonio's heart. He closes his eyes, waiting for it to hit him, and the searing pain that will also come with it.

"Cazzo Antonio. What the fucking hell are you doing," growls a voice in annoyance.

Antonio opens his eyes and sees a teenager, about 14 years old with the same brown hair in his memories.

"Move fucker," the boy snaps, pushing the gaping Spaniard down just in time for another blade to lodge itself into a tree.

"L-lovino!" Stutters Antonio in shock that the boy that was claimed 'imagination' is real. "Is that really you?"

"The hell," the boy looks at the prince in bewilderment, "who else will save your sorry ass from dying?" He catches a whizzing knife and shoots it back at their tormenter. Stupid fuckers for trying to mess with Lovino.

"Language Lovi~" he tuts, eyes sparkling in amusement, never-mind the fact that he almost died.

"You almost died!" exclaims Lovino in agitation. He opens his mouth to say something else, only to be knocked over by a blur of brown hair.

"Fratello! I missed you!" cries a happy little Italian.

"Gif opf meh!"

"Huh?" Feliciano tilts his head to the side.

"You're killing me bastard!" he yells, though his mouth is still muffled by Feliciano's body. Once Feliciano gets off -after calming down- Lovino says crossly, "Why are you here?" Then he notices Bella and scowls.

"Bella said that Feli and the others were waiting for me in the garden," Antonio explains, not noticing the glare that the older Italian sent to the Belgium woman.

Lovino narrows his eyes, "So you decided to listen to _her_, though his and her majesty stated otherwise." He looks at Antonio, unamused. Who would be though? He did ignore his parents warnings. He sighs in exasperation.

But Antonio paid no heed to his question. "You were there? Lovi cares~" he says happily, glomping the annoyed Italian.

Lovino turns a light shade of red and opens his mouth to retort when someone stumbles through a rose bush behind him. "Lovino," says a man, 15 years old, with blonde hair and purple tinted eyes, breathing heavily. He shifts the polar bear in his arms, trying to get one persistent curl out of his face. "Adnan is wondering where you-" he stops, noticing that there are other people standing with Lovino. His face turns red in embarrassment. "A-and... y-you need to come to...uhhhh.." He buries his beet red face into the soft white fur of his polar bear, Kumajirou(?). "I-I'm sorry," he squeeks, his voice muffled by Kuma-chan.

Lovino sighs and smiles at the poor Canadian, "I'll be there soon Matt."

Matthew nods and scampers away from the group, towards the castle.

"That's Matthew. Matthew Williams. A friend of mine. I'd better leave." Lovino walks to the entrance of the garden, but not before shooting Bella a glare.

Antonio nods absently, thinking about Matthew's and Adnan's relationship with _his_ Lovino..wait, Lovino isn't his – never mind! Ahahaha... He shakes his head fervently; confused. 'Would this be jealousy?' he wonders, not understanding why he'd be jealous...atleast not anymore. "Bye," he whispers. Turning to Feliciano, he asks, "Where is Lovi going?"

"Lovi? Oh~ Lovino," Feliciano giggles at this. "Lovi is such a cute nickname! Lovi is going to Adnan." He then notices Antonio's dark expression. "A friend of his," he adds quickly.

"I see. I'm leaving." Antonio ignores Bella's whines and follows the stone path to the castle. '4 years' he thinks '4 years she told me that he wasn't real.' He is annoyed at Bella, which is conflicting with his happiness that Lovino is here.

Why wouldn't he be happy? His long (and forgotten) friend is here. And also to the fact that he wasn't imagining the little Italian.

* * *

"Mom, who's that?" asks Antonio, pointing to a man with a white mask, who's talking to Matthew and Lovino.

The queen peers out of the window and sees the person he's talking about. "That's Sir Adnan," she replies curtly, her attention fixed on the needle work.

"So, what's Lovino's relationship with Adnan?"

"Adnan helped train Lovino with weapons and other things...He is his undertaker in other words, but now..." she trails off with a concerned look. "He's strong and easily angered, but most of the time he is a gentleman. You know Sir Heracles?"

Antonio nods, his green eyes fixed on his Italian. H-he's not his...well not ye-no! No...

"They always fight," she continues, not noticing her son's mental argument, "though I'm not exactly sure why. I believe it's due to controversy of their countries, such a petty thing," she says, disapprovingly. "Nevertheless, you should stick to your studies, though your father is hinking about you marrying," she adds dryly, "He suggests Bella." She examines Antonio's face closely, but it remains passive. "I don't believe you're ready," she says with a sniff.

"Marriage." He tests the foreign words out. "I'm not interested yet," he says, watching the three converse.

The queen chuckles to herself, "Your father would be angry if he heard that." She ponders the thought for a moment. "It's your choice, I don't want to force marriage upon you. Unlike your father, that is," she says bitterly.

Antonio smiles weakly at his mother, "Thanks." He then turns his attention back to the trio, specifically Lovino.

Curious, her majesty places her needle work down to see what's distracting her son. She sees the Italian that they were talking about. "I see," she says, giving the confused Spaniard a knowing smile. "I'll be on your side, but you'll have to check with your father." She turns and leaves the room, letting Antonio figure out what she just said.

"Mom! What do you mean?" he calls, racing after her, not comprehending any of the information she just told him. He can hear her laugh down the hall; a laugh he hasn't heard for a while.

"Oi! Bastardo!" Calls a smooth voice, hinted with an Italian accent. "Where are you going? Tomorrow is your birthday and you need to get plenty of rest." Lovino's eyes waver under Antonio's steady green ones. His face flushes a small pink hue. "Are you listening?" He demands.

"Lovi~ you are worried about me!" Antonio says cheerfully.

"N-no I wasn't!" His face turns a deeper read upon his flustered face. "Know what? Whatever!" He turns away and starts walking down the hall, only to find two strong arms stopping him.

"Don't leave," whispers Antonio, the stronger of the two, his breath ghosting itself over Lovino's neck, sending shivers along his spine.

"I-I won't!" He tries to detach himself from Antonio's grasp, but finds that he can't. A-Antonio's too damn strong! That's why! Dammit!

"Promise me."

"F-fine! I promise," he mumbles, his face turning a deep red. It was then the grip loosens around his body. "B-but, I'm doing it for Feliciano!" he runs off, not before waving the grinning Spaniard 'bye.'

"That's good enough for now." He smiles to himself, walking to his bedroom, pointedly avoiding the wandering Belgium girl.

* * *

Lovino slides down against his bedroom wall, breathing heavily. He watches the warm red liquid pool around him. _It's not real, _he says to himself, regarding the blood with horror.

He shakes his head quickly, trying to get rid of the image. He rubs his arm, as if there's fire licking against it. He hears one word, pounding in his head, over and over again; pulsating. _Kill. Kill. Kill._

_No!_ he yells in his mind, trying to block the sound out of his ears.

He opens his eyes that he unconsciously closed. Lying on the wooden floor is Feliciano, his skin pale white and set as stone. _STOP!_

"Fratello," says Feliciano with worry, his head poking through the door of Lovino's bedroom. He sees Lovino curled up, staring at the ground with wide eyes. "You didn't take you medicine," he says with sadness.

He walks to his brother, slowly, making sure not to scare him and slowly gives him something to drink, along with a small pill.

The haze fades from Lovino's eyes, as he registers his surroundings.

After calming his brother down, Feliciano helps him to bed. Once Lovino falls asleep, Feliciano turns off the light. He looks back at his sleeping brother from the doorway. "I'm scared," he whispers, "I'm scared for you."

* * *

"Lovi! You should do it," whines Antonio.

Said 'Lovi' puffs out his cheeks in irritation. "Don't call me that! Dammit! And I said no!"

"But you said you'd try it!" Antonio holds out a piece of cake. "It's my birthday too~"

"Fine," growls Lovino, not wanting the prince to annoy him any longer. "I'll try the damn cake. A-and it better be good!" He gets a fork and prepares to stab the white pastry viciously when he's suddenly hit by something. He checks his white shirt and sees tomato juice on it. Looking at the offender, he sees Bella smiling innocently at him.

"Too bad," she says, her voice sickly sweet, making Lovino scrunch his nose in disgust. "You should leave and change your shirt."

Lovino is really annoyed. Even though a poor tomato was obliterated by the devil woman, he contains self-control. Hey, she's a girl! Nonchalantly (in other words, not wanting to ruin the prince's birthday), he shrugs off his shirt and starts to eat the cake, only to find a dark soft cloth draped on top of his head.

"Put on the shirt," Antonio commands, definitely not staring at Lovino's pale, lean body. "You'll get cold," he coughs, never-mind that it _is_ pretty warm outside.

Lovino nods and tugs on the shirt, though it's a bit big. It hangs loosely off his body, but it does accentuate his 'manly' curves.

Antonio can't help but think that it looks good on him.

Lovino catches him staring, and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"It's nothing," stutters Antonio.

Lovino shrugs and continues eating the sweet pastry, inwardly smirking at Bella's fuming expression. He shakes his head quickly- why is he happy? Antonio isn't his...o-or anything like that, dammit! Lovino drops his plate when he notices Antonio dragging him towards the lake.

"Tonio! He's coming!" yells Bella, already in the crystal clear water, her white shirt almost see through.

The Italian can feel his vein pop in irritation. "Why wouldn't I," he drawls out slowly, knowing that it will irk the Belgium girl.

He sits on the grass and watches Antonio and his friends swim. He is completely content until a shadow obscures his vision. He feels his arm almost ripped out of its socket as he's thrown into the sparking cool water.

"You looked a bit too hot," sneers Bella, towering over the wet Italian. Behind her, Gilbert and Francis are laughing.

Feliciano bounds over to his brother, frantic, checking whether or not he's hurt. "Ve~ that wasn't nice," he scolds the three, while examining Lovino's head. "Ve, fratello, you fine?"

"I'm fine," groans Lovino, rubbing his sore arm, glaring at Bella through the wet, brown strands of hair. "It's just pathetic of what _ladies_," he stresses, "do when they're jealous." He throws Bella a pointed look, watching her face turn red in anger. "Alas, there will be a petty person in a group," he smirks at her as Antonio helps him up. He adjusts his balance to he won't fall.

That's when he sees red, dripping down the palm of his hand.

"Lovi!" Antonio starts to panic, and Feliciano attempts to calm him down, never-mind the fact that he's worried too.

Lovino rips part of the soft, white fabric and ties it around his palm, using his teeth to tighten the knot. Giving Bella a glare, he rubs his arm again and gets out of the water, cursing silently.

He follows Antonio, only to bump into him; Bella is blocking his path. "Tonio," she says, not smiling, "He can go by himself, you should stay. It _is_ your birthday party, nothing should interrupt it."

Lovino opens his mouth to interject. "Lovino," says a deep voice, coming out from behind a tree. "We should leave," Adnan looks at Lovino, then to Feliciano.

The older Italian nods and takes a dark blue shirt from the Turk's outstretched hand. He nods and hands the wet (ripped) shirt back to Antonio. Draping the dark shirt over his shoulder, he gives his good-bye to Antonio and Feliciano. Without looking back, he leaves with Adnan who is all the while, speaking to him in hushed whispers.

Antonio watches them with...jealousy? Surely not! Though he can't deny Lovino's figure. The lank, smooth muscles, his silky brown hair- no! He doesn't. He can't! Not anymore!

Antonio rubs his head in confusion.

"You'll protect him," asks Feliciano, though it is more a statement. A calculating look passes over his face, surprising the Spaniard.

"Y-yes," he stutters, puzzled by the change of personality.

Feliciano nods, and looks forlornly at the place Lovino once was standing. "Ve~" he hums cheerfully, "Let's eat~ Swimming makes me hungry."

"Protect him from what," Antonio asks himself. He prepares to turn to ask Feliciano, only to see the young Italian already eating a plate of spaghetti. He sighs out. _Maybe I heard him incorrectly_ guesses Antonio. Then he wonders about how Feliciano got a hold of pasta.

* * *

Flames will be given to Sebastian. Lol Black Butler. I have a friend hooked on it. XD

Well, flames do help I guess, but if they are really mean, I'm gonna get really sad and might not post for a few weeks, lol jk. I just want to know how I'm doing. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the very short chapter. The next one will be longer. I might be delayed on uploading because of a debate project, testing, and musical things. To put in short, I'll be busy, though I do have the story finished. I just need to type it up. I'm not sure about the ending though, but there might be a sequel. Probably will be unless I choose to make sidestories and such.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea. Everything else goes to its rightful owners.

* * *

_He's torn between his honor_

_and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied._

* * *

"I hate him!" Bella shrieks into her pillow. The Belgium princess clenches her hands into tight fists as she chucks an orange feathered pillow at her bedroom wall- her face marred by the angry expression etched on her.

She hisses out in irritation when his face pops into her mind. Her eyes narrowing at the smirk her imaginary Italian is making. Why does Antonio like him? If there was some way- Wait. She stops her tantrum as a triumphant smile slowly creeps its way upon her face. She imagines how crushed Lovino would be if he finds out _her_ Antonio doesn't like him.

"Yes," she sings with glee, surveying the mess she created. Pfft. Whatever, the servants can clean up the mess, she decides, straightening out the orange ribbon laced in her hair. Getting up from the yellow satin bed, contemplates her plan. She slams the door behind her, racing down the staircase to her father. _He'll get what he deserves!_

* * *

Lovino sneezes. Rubbing his nose, he goes back to the situation at hand: a black stallion. "Ole' Majestic is a great horse," he mocks to himself, mimicking the stupid American accent of Alfred Jones. _Who does that Yankee think he is?_ Lovino grumbles obscenities, both about the obnoxious American and the stupid-ass horse. He sighs once more and gets on the beast for the hundredth time...at least that's what it feels like, though he can't help but shoot a glare at the prince. "What," he hisses out in annoyance at the laughing Spaniard.

"N-nothing," chuckles Antonio, clutching his stomach from another burst of laughter.

Disregarding the fact that Antonio is a prince, he flips him off. Slowly, he coaxes the disobedient horse to start walking, when it suddenly bolts towards the meadow, carrying a cussing Italian in its wake.

Antonio quickly clambers onto his and races after Lovino, only to find Majestic grazing. He looks for Lovino frantically, to have someone push him a few minutes later, from behind.

"Move fucker," the Italian says, pushing Antonio away from a pond, that the Spaniard hazardously was near. Of course, due to his clumsiness, he falls into the pond. Grumbling under his breath, he gets up from the water, soaking wet. At least its hot out.

With a small grin, Antonio helps the poor wet boy up, watching how the water softly cascade off his hair. He feels Lovino's hand twitch.

"Thank-you," Lovino says, quickly pulling his hand from Antonio's grasp. "I got to go," he squeaks. He races off, leaving the stunned and confused Spaniard and the two horses behind. He can't help but admire the Italian's agility and speed.

Meanwhile the Italian is thinking _I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't._ Though to be truthful, he doesn't know the reason for the thought. Why isn't he allowed? But something tells him that he shouldn't have feelings for the Spaniard, and that if he does, something will go wrong.

* * *

There's so much blood. Lovino watches the warm red liquid seep out of the still body. He shudders as the liquid spreads to his feet. His eyes shut. _It can't be_. Lovino covers the gruesome image with his hands, but it's still there; the bullet in his twin's heart... transforming from a jeweled encrusted dagger to a bullet, as if it can't make up its mind.

He shakes his head- hypnotized by the morbid image. _It wont happen. It's __not__ going to happen._ The image of his brother fades as the quiet present engulfs him. He repeats the sentence in his head. Stumbling a bit, he rises from the rug he was curled up on. _It won't happen, _he insists to himself, willing for it not to be- no! For it to not come true.

* * *

"Aw~ Aren't they so cute together," cries Elizaveta, sitting beside Bella. She points to Antonio and Lovino who are walking side by side.

Bella flashes her an annoyed look. "I think not," huffs Bella, glaring at the Italian.

Elizaveta pouts. "Don't be a sour puss," she whines, then something else catches her attention. "Roderich dear," she squawks, catching the Austrian's attention. She rushes over to him and tugs on his white ruffled sleeve. "Aren't they adorable," she squeals happily.

He shifts uncomfortably under her gaze. "It's not in my best interest," he coughs.

She frowns and shrugs. "Whatever, but I'll help them~" she sings, skipping next to the Aristocrat. "Well, bye," she calls to Bella and slows to a walk beside Roderich. "Did you hear..." Her voice fades as the two walk away from Bella, leaving the Belgium girl alone.

She stares at the Spaniard. A smile creeps to her face. "Tonio," she coos, pushing the ruffled Italian away. Lovino shoots a glare at her in disgust. Bella ignores it and clings onto Antonio's arm. "We should go to town together," she giggles, pressing up against him.

"Sorry Bella." He glances up at the frowning Italian. "Busy." He smiles at her, apologetically.

"Why? We haven't been together in a while."

Lovino snorts a this, but disguises it as a cough. "Yes," he says dryly, "But Antonio is busy, as he said before-"

"Then I'll help him."

"B-bella, you don't need to ."

"I insist." She grits her teeth, squeezing his arm rather painfully.

Antonio smiles uncomfortably at this. "O-ok," he says, feeling the brunette's petrifying glare on the back of his head.

"I'm leaving," Lovino says stiffly, turning away from the two, his voice hollow.

Antonio opens his mouth to say something, but the Italian is already gone. He looks at the empty dirt path helplessly. He wants to follow him, but is restrained by Bella's grasp.

"Hmph. How rude," she huffs, her head lays against Antonio's shoulder. That should teach him! "Let's go." The two walk to town.

* * *

He chokes out in horror, dropping a gold encrusted goblet in shock. Poison! He coughs, attempting to get the poison out of his throat; his body. He feels his strength weaken, his blood on fire, his vision blurring. He clutches a velvet chair to balance his feet as blood and poison pumps through his head. _Thump. Thump. Thump-_

Lovino gasps out, his eyes opening, the blood red goblet, tainted with blood, fresh in his mind. His hands shake as beady sweat runs down his neck. A door slams open as two well dressed guards rush in and pick up a handkerchief of a royal ambassador.

Feliciano stares at his brother fearfully as the two guards forcefully yank Lovino up and push him out of the door. He attempts to reach his hand out to his brother only to have it pushed away by the German beside him. _Ludwig, _he thinks in surprise, anxiously watching his brother be half-walked and half-dragged away to the king's court.

Ludwig looks at Feliciano with soft, sad blue eyes that say I'm sorry. He squeezes his hand reassuringly then follows the two guards and the non-responsive Italian.

* * *

Feliciano stares at the medicine container in his hands. _Why didn't he take it?_ he thinks to himself, swirling the brownish-redish liquid around.

After that incident years ago, fratello was never the same. He's been having this strange visions of the future, which at first stunned Feliciano, but then he got used to them. 3 months later prior to the incident, he was able to find an apothecary who experimented with those types of things. It was going fine until the king and queen found out about his problem. By the orders of his majesty, Lovino was put under watch.

In the beginning, the visions were small, but then they got worse and worse. They did tell the future, but they weren't the good fortunes, they were bad.

It's another reason why fratello left for a few years, it was to break away from the people around him and interpret the visions. Most are usually foggy, so he took some time, by approval of his highness, to be able to learn how to translate them. It was difficult to keep people from asking him questions about Lovino's disappearance. He just said that he's out of the country. Thankfully Antonio didn't tie the two together. Which is strange, since he's usually smarter than that.

The strange part is, he usually has the visions when he touches something, but they come randomly; unexpectedly. At times it can be surprising, but once one starts, there's no way to try to stop it. At that time when Feliciano gave him the medicine was when Lovino calmed down and was on the verge of coming back to the present. He was able to bring him back quicker, but other than that, there's no way avoiding it.

Not many people know about it. Only the selected few: his and her majesty, Ludwig, Adnan, a few palace guards and himself. Not even the prince knows about his problem, which is good, or he'd be all over Lovino. It's forbidden to talk about it.

At times it's a good thing though. Lovino is able to tell when someone is planning treason and such against the kingdom and his and her majesty. But quite scary when he comes home with dull eyes, hazed by the pain from witnessing the deaths of those who go against the crown, though he does save others too. For example, the royal ambassador was saved from being poisoned by one of his servants. He was lucky, though the servant wasn't.

Feliciano frowns at the memory. Fratello kept him away from the room of the execution, no matter how much he tried to stay with him. Lovino always goes there without anyone. He doesn't deserve to carry this burden. He just wish that someone could save him from the horrid occurrences, but no matter how much he prayed, there's nothing that would help him. Even when they were taught that God would help them if asked, he still yet needs to answer the prayer.

Maybe one day, someone can free him from this curse. But everyone he knows isn't special. It's not like he can ask someone to help Lovino. Well, Antonio- no. He shakes his head. He can't do it. One, he's forbidden to tell anyone about fratello's...abilities and two, Antonio would tell someone else. Like Bella. She'd do anything to hurt his fratello. He'll protect him till the end. No one will take fratello away from him. No one.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter! Sorry for the confusion. I added other things in the last chapter, so it shouldn't be as confusing as it once was. If there's still a problem, please tell me. I appreciate the reviews, they help. Merci!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just the idea.

* * *

_So many dreams were broken._

_And so much was sacrificed._

_Was it worth the ones we loved_

_and had to leave behind?_

* * *

"Lovino. Richard White has threatened Prince Antonio." Adnan hands a small slip of paper, with a emblem of an bull on it, to him and turns around and continues. "Read it quickly and obey." He walks away from the Italian.

He looks warily through one of the several windows in the palace hallway and peers down the hall, just in case there's someone listening to them. They can't afford any information leaked out, else heads will roll and Adnan would rather it not be any of theirs.

Lovino opens it and his eyes quickly scans the parchment. He nods dully in response, even though there's no one there. He can't refuse and order, no matter how painful it is. With a small internal sigh, he wraps a dark cloak around himself and jumps gracefully out of a window to the roof.

* * *

"Antonio." A gruff voice coughs a bit, letting Antonio take his attention away from an enthused Bella to his father. "As you know, you are beyond marrying age, yet many ladies," he chuckles to this, happy to know that wealthy heirs are still interested in his boy," have still asked to marry you." His facial expression hardens to a frown. Antonio flinches at the next part. "Which you have repeatedly refused." He continues on, ignoring his son's hurt expression. "Your mother and I-" He gets cut off by a mutter from the queen. "Fine. _I_ think it's about time you settle down and marry a beautiful young lady. I do suggest the fine lady next to you." He extends his hand to Bella who giggles at this. "But your mother thinks you should choose, so I'll give you a week to decide who to marry."

Antonio looks at him, surprised. His father rarely ever does this. He almost never gives Antonio a chance to choose his own future. Everything is usually decided for him. But that doesn't mean he agree with the 'only a week' deal. It should be more than a week. He should be given more time. Falling in love does never take a week, nor finding the right person to be with either. It's unfair. "But-"

His majesty gives him a stern look, silencing the young man. "No buts. You have a week to decide," he says with a dismissive tone, signaling that the conversation is over.

* * *

"My father?" A small boy with brown hair and sweet milk-chocolate eyes peers at Lovino.

He nods in response. "That is correct. I'm looking for a man by the name Richard White. Might you know where he is?"

"He's working in his office." The 9 year old smiles at this. He talks rapturously about his father's works and trades from other foreign countries, then points to a work shop. "I want to a carpenter, but father wants me to work with him, in trade." His face turns downcast, but lightens just as quickly. "Hey! I'll give you one of my works!" He produces a small carving of a Robin from his brown pants. "You'll be my first customer when I become one! But," he looks left and right then waves for Lovino to bend down. "Shhhh," he whispers, "it's a secret."

Lovino looks at the carving, amused, and accepts it. "Thanks," he mutters, following the young boy down the lane to the merchants house.

* * *

"Isn't that great," Bella exclaims in happiness. "We'll be married!"

"Aren't you betrothed though?" Antonio stares at the girl with a frown on his face.

She stiffens slightly at this then relaxes. "No silly," she says quickly with pursed lips.

Antonio narrows his eyes in suspicion. Shaking his head, he says, "No, I remember. You were betrothed." He gently places his hand under his chin in thought. "What was his name again?" His eyes light up and he snaps his fingers in remembrance. "Oh yeah. His name was Romano."

"It's nothing..." She looks at the grey wall with a sad expression. "He died. He drowned at sea and disappeared. I'm not sure what happened to him since." Her expression hardens to a glare as tears trail down her face.

"Oh." Antonio feels guilty, bringing this up, but something seems familiar about that name. It must be his imagination, but he swears that he heard it before. But where?

* * *

Lovino stares at the black, ashed house. Flames lick around it, as if beckoning it to crumble down. He turns and walks away, down to the village and passes a child, singing a small nursery rhyme that heard once upon a time.

"_Who killed Cock Robin?_

_I, said the sparrow,_

_With my bow and arrow._

_I killed the Cock Robin..."_

He stumbles a bit and pulls out the wooden carving that was given to him by the little boy. Red splotches rim his fingernails, already a dark musty red. His mind flashes back to the little boy.

"You know, you're like a robin," giggled the boy, his bright eyes peering at Lovino's golden-brown eyes. "Very pretty and sweet." He continued to lead the way to a mansion upon a hill, whistling a little tune, letting the birds around them chirp along.

Lovino flinches at the memory. _I'm not a robin_. He's not the beautiful, sweet, proud creatures. He has nothing be proud about, except his brother. The one who can do anything perfectly. "I'm not the robin," he whispers to himself. "I'm the sparrow who killed Cock Robin." He remembers all of the executions in the past. His teeth tugs on his lower lip, mournfully.

_Get a grip! Get a grip Lovino! _He tells himself. _I'm not a robin, but I will fly free. _He looks at the sky, watching the white clouds pass overhead, as if they didn't have a care in the world. He frowns and continues to walk back to town, and looks down and follow the ants, scurrying quickly. _I will fly free._

* * *

"Where have I heard the name 'Romano'?" Antonio asks himself, his green eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. It sounds really familiar. He unwillingly forces the thought out of his head, walking down to the garden. He sees Bella talking to Adnan.

"What do you mean," she demands in a quiet but shrill tone, her green eyes blazing in anger.

Adnan looks at her apologetically through the mask. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. He won't... it's too late," he says, looking to the side, avoiding her pleading eyes.

"B-but...there must be a way. He can't- no!" Tears brims her eyes. "Fine... but what about Lovino," she asks, wiping away the upcoming tears.

The Turk stiffens when she says that. "What about him? _He's_ perfectly fine."

"Sure," she says sarcasticly. Turning away, she whispers softly to herself, "I hate Lovino." She walks away, past the bush where Antonio is hiding behind.

_Lovino_. Wait... what's going to happen to Lovi? Why is he-no. He's not worried about the Italian. Nope. These feelings are for friends...but he doesn't feel that way for Bella... Why? It can't be love. It shouldn't be love... How does Lovi feel?

* * *

Dark eyes stare at a small dagger, jewel encrusted, shinning in the moonlight. He shakes his head, as if thinking he shouldn't pick up the dagger. "No." A voice whispers to him, ghosting over his neck. "Not yet." It cackles happily at him, giddy over something. "It's not like you can refuse."

"Because he's already dead."

* * *

"Ve~ Fratello, you should go to the market with me~" chimes Feliciano, grasping a big wicker basket in his hands as he grins cheerfully at the grumpy older twin.

Lovino scowls at the dark clouds in the distance. "Fine," he grumbles, his hands in his pockets.

"Yay~ Ve, Lovi," he misses the scowl and glare that said 'Lovi' sent him when he said that name, "you don't look so good," he says, peering worriedly at Lovino's face. "Are you okay?"

The two stop at a small market to buy food for dinner. They analyze each and every produce, picking out the best vegetables to use. They go on to the spices, then the grains. Pasta is on the menu tonight at there house, then again, it usually is. Feliciano doesn't go a day without his portion of pasta. Then again, Lovino doesn't either. Hey! They make great pasta- the best in the whole country. Many people would probably kill for the recipe, but here's the secret: there's no recipe. They do it all by heart and taste. Cooking is where you're free to make up new recipes and perfect the old.

"I'm fine," he says curtly. Seeing Feliciano's worried face, he sighs out in exasperation. With a small smile, he adds, "Something is bugging me. That's all. It's nothing."

"Probably the rain clouds," muses Feliciano, pointing at the nearing grey clouds. Paying for the goods, he says softly, "We should be going back."

Lovino stops and furrows his eyebrows in concentration and looks up. "Maybe."

On their way home- in other words, in their front yard- they see Alfred Jones, the twin brother of Matthew Williams. Lovino likes Matthew better than Alfred. The American is obnoxious, annoying and fucking arrogant. It gets really annoying at times, though Matthew says otherwise. "It's his perks," the Canadian told Lovino, "It's annoying at times, but he's courageous and fairly strong too." Matthew remembered the time that Alfred stopped a carriage from running over a child.

"A little too strong," he replied back dryly.

"Not his fault," Matthew shot back in irritation.

Lovino frowns at the American as he bounds over to them. "Heya guys! I was wondering where you people were." He looks at the big basket. "So that's where you were." He grins at us. "Just wanted to say 'hey'," he says happily, then walks towards the gate of their house.

"Ve~Alfred, you forgot your knife," waves Feliciano, holding a golden dagger.

Lovino freezes at the sight of the dagger. It's like the dagger from the-

"Hah. I guess I did," he says embarrassed, grasping the knife from the younger twin's hands. He tosses it in the air and catches it. Noticing Lovino's stare, he chuckles, "It's not mine." His sky blue eyes twinkle in amusement. "It's Adnan's, ya know. I like guns."

Lovino furrows his eyebrows, once again, in thought. _Adnan's? But why would he want to kill fratello What would his motive and goal be to his death?_ Thoughts quickly fly through his head as he attempts to shift through the options of the goal for his brother's death.

"Ya, thanks Feli. See ya!" Alfred flashes them both a winning smile and leaves.

Feliciano turns to Lovino and cheerfully says, "Well, wasn't that kind of him? To pay us a visit, no?"

Lovino nods absently at this, suspicious to why the American was here. But he won't pry. At least not yet. As long as it doesn't hurt Feliciano in anyway, it's fine.

* * *

"Really," the Britain asks, sitting on a soft, velvet green chair, a cup of Earl Grey in his hand. He looks at the dagger with interest. He flips it over.

"Artie. I found it at Feli's house," declares the American, watching 'Artie' place it gently on a round mahogany table. "Strange right?"

"Mon cher, I do believe Adnan was visiting Feliciano's and Lovino's house two days ago, though his dagger _is_ one of his most treasured possessions, why would he leave it there," asks the Frenchman thoughtfully.

"Well, Feliciano shouldn't be alone with that guy then. We should tell Lovi then."

Arthur quirks one of his enormously huge eyebrows at this.

"I agree with the American," Francis says dryly. He feels repulsed by the idea of agreeing with Alfred.

Arthur rubs his temples in frustration. "I think he already knows, but we should tell him either way... onto lighter topics, how is Matthew doing," he asks, concerned about the Canadian's well being.

"Matt? Fine, he's coping with the fact that ma died. He was the closest with her..."

* * *

"They know," hisses a deep voice in the shadows, the face hidden behind the tree. Never mind the fact that he's hidden from behind the window, looming outside.

"I know, I didn't expect the American to be snooping around that house," scoffs the other, watching the candle light furiously dance around a small cotton thread that he's holding. He eyes glitter in amusement, though his face says other wise.

"You should kill him," he coaxes gently. "He's not Romano. Not anymore at least. _He _took Romano away."

The person stiffens in response this. Lovino did take Romano away. More or less to the face that Romano lost his memories, though he did gain something else. It was like a trade off. Though it's strange to why he'd want to trade his memories for the stupid visions. In the end, Romano disappeared and Lovino took his place. A new person, in the growing body of the older Vargas brother. So the family switched his name to 'Lovino'. It's not like anyone would know. They barely ever payed attention to the older brother. They always considered Feliciano as the better of the two, so they don't give him the time of day. Not that it matters either way. "When," the voice asks in response.

"Not yet. Wait." It laughs slowly then disappears, hearing the door creak open inside of the house. "So," it muses. "They still yet need to escape." With another burst of laughter, it sweeps into the forest, into the night, under the bright moon, letting the stars be its guide. Using the shadows as a disguise.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. I yet need to get all of my things beta'd. Due to pure laziness, I haven't. So I ask you to tell me if any parts are confusing. I have one more chapter to go, and I'm thinking about continuing it to a second arc, since many stuff is confusing to you readers and I figure that maybe another story or two might help. ^^' I apologize for any confusion and misspellings.

Oh. And while I was writing this, I was intrigued by some stories of Prumano. They sounded interesting to say the least.

Have anyone read the Mortal Instruments series? I just started (due to constant begging of my friend) and find it really interesting. I think the writer used to post her things on fanfiction. Well, I might be incorrect, but she's a really good writer. XD So I suggest the book to you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my little ideas.

* * *

_The curse of his powers tormented his life._

_Obeying the crown_

_Was the sinister price_

"Ow." Lovino winces from a paper cut, watching the red beads form. Sucking on the wound, he opens the white, thick letter, feeling along the rough texture. Reading it quickly, he sighs, exasperated. "Oi! Feliciano, it's for you." He folds it back into the envelope, hearing a clatter behind him.

A 've' answers the silence, and he hears a miniscule thump of hurried footsteps in the back. Getting up from the wooden chair, he watches the younger Italian come in. "Ve~ Thanks fratello," says Feliciano, grabbing the letter from his outstretched hands. "Y-you didn't read it, did you?" his eyes widen in large orbs, as he searches frantically for a response.

Lovino feels a vein pop on his forehead from embarrassment and irritation. "You're love life doesn't concern me," he huffs out, his face red.

Feliciano sighs out in relief. "It's okay fratello. I still love you the most."

Lovino stares at Feliciano's eyes. For some reason, he thinks that his brother wasn't talking about him, except someone else. It must be his imagination. Why would that be. No. It's nothing at all.

"You disobeyed the order of his majesty. You are accused of illegal trade, murder and treason." Lovino looks down, coldly at the shivering bundle of what was once an arrogant man who slid his way through life like a slimy eel. Lovino continues, ignoring the man's plead for mercy. "Penalty is death."

The man starts to sob. An ear-splitting shriek cuts through it.

Lovino looks at the lifeless body, his eyes hazed over, as if attempting to bury the memory of killing someone. He turns and heads out of the house. Taking a match out of his pocket, his lights it against a worn away brick and throws it onto the roof.

A few minutes later, the house is engulfed in red flames. Taking out a knife, he looks at the foreign engraving on it- the patterned words flashing against the wild flamed illumination.

* * *

"Yo, Arthur." Alfred lounges himself on a velvet, tan couch, kicking off his shoes at the same time.

Arthur's eyebrows twitch in annoyance as the American mangles the queen's English. At least, his queen's English. He turns to the relaxes American, who's twiddling with his gun, as if it's a toy. "What Alfred. And don't do that, you might shoot it by accident."

"Dude, I won't. It's on safety..." he looks at the Englishman with soft blue eyes. "I've been wondering. What happens after death..."

"Well, you'll go to heaven or hell," replies the Britain, curtly, his attention focused on his book.

"What if someone is neither good or bad?"

Arthur snorts at this question. "That's like asking someone if there's a god out there. Whether plural, or just one."

"Mon cher, I believe that there might be reincarnation," says Francis, drumming his perfect fingers against the intricate wooden table. He glances lazily at the American.

"Pshhh. I don't think it's like that frenchy," yawns Alfred, looking at the Frenchman.

"But it doesn't mean that's a bad idea. It is quite plausible. It's just...we don't know what's beyond death: a new life? Heaven? Hell? Reincarnation? Or a new world, beyond ours. Or maybe it's just repeated, waiting for something different to happen, that will never happen," Arthur muses, testing the two with twinkling absinth eyes.

Francis gives him an amused and thoughtful expression. "Maybe. I'd like to be me again."

"As a stupid Frenchman?" Alfred scoffs. He folds his arms gently against the blue, linen fabric that lies softly against his chest.

"It's better than an idiotic American," Arthur says, taking a sip of tea which hides a small smirk from the American.

"Being a limey is better?" He retorts, glaring at him.

"Yes much," Arthur drawls out slowly, going back to his book.

Francis and Alfred get caught up in an argument, to which Arthur pointedly ignores, but only pays attention every once in a while. It's quite amusing. There banters lead to random things at times too, away from the topic at hand, that is. Though it does get annoying when the two get too loud.

* * *

"Ita-chan 2!" Hollars a voice behind Lovino, hinted with a strong German accent- _Prussian_ accent.

Gilbert runs up to the surprised and annoyed Italian. He shoots him his gleaming trademark smile. Putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed way, he tosses a small, cream colored letter to the Italian, who fumbles over to catch it before it hits the dirt.

Lovino shoots a suspicious glare and the Prussian, who's looking at the letter with blatant curiosity. "Well?" He hisses at Gilbert, challengingly.

He gives him an innocent looks, and puts his hands up in surrender. "Calm down, lil' robin," he says calmly. A teasing twinkle radiates off his red eyes.

"Lil' robin?"

"Yup, because of the small clay robin Feli showed me. A small robin. So that's a great name for you- other than the decided 'Lovi'." He grins at the confused brunette.

"B-bird? Wh-what- oh." Lovino remembers the wooden bird that was given to him...wait... "It's wooden!"

"Psshhhh." He waves it off, unconcerned. "Clay, wood. Little details." So? He got it wrong, doesn't change the fact that he's still awesome. He watches the cute- No, definitely not cute... he would be if he was nicer... and smiled more... like Feliciano.

"I hate it when people compare me to him."

"Huh? Gilbert turns to Lovino with wide, shocked eyes. How did he know that he was thinking about him and Feliciano...unless... he's psychic. A hidden trait that Lovino has, that he wasn't told about. Yes, that must be it. He must protect that secret...

Lovino's hair hangs down over his face, so the Prussian can't see it- so he can't see the sadness in his eyes. "It hate it when people compare me to him, yet I can't help but be overprotective of him. My little brother. I can't help but be ashamed of my selfishness." Lovino looks at Gilbert with watery brown eyes. "My perfect younger brother. He's going to die," his voice says hollowly. "And I can't save him. I can't do anything."

Gilbert gives him a wry, half-hearted smile. "I'd try to say 'It'll get better. Don't worry, he won't die'...but I can't. I'd be lying if I did."

Silence.

"I used to...no... you know my younger brother, Ludwig? I couldn't protect him. He got caught in a small war in Germany when he was little. Before we moved here. He was traumatized- wouldn't talk to mutti, vati, not even me. He lost his memory as the result. I couldn't help him. I was two feet away, but I couldn't move. I was too scared," he says bitterly, wiping away the upcoming tears. "He doesn't remember anything from his childhood, because I was too stupid. But I don't regret it," Gilbert looks up at him with a small, sad smile, "I like the way Ludwig is now. My quiet, stoic, strong, little brother. Don't worry. If there's anything I can do, tell me, lil' robin." Gilbert squeezes Lovino's left shoulder reassuringly. "I'll help you, ja?"

Lovino gives the albino a small, rare smile. "Thanks," he says, then scowls. "Potato."

"That's unawesome!" Whines the Prussian, in fake hurt. "Lil robin, let's go." He notices Lovino's curious, yet guarded expression. "To the castle. It's so unawesome to doubt me." He loops his arm around the brunette's shoulder, giving him a cheeky grin. That's definitely not his heart speeding up. Damn. He must be getting sick, that's it. So unawesome.

Lovino's face heats up in embarrassment- no, it's just the heat. Dammit!

The two stroll slowly towards the castle- on laughing, the other scowling- both unaware that a certain someone was watching their heart-felt conversation. "Must no one have happy endings?" The person asks themselves, then ponders the thought in silence. "The Spaniard won't be happy." He laughs.

* * *

Antonio freezes at the sight of him and Lovino together. Elizaveta grins at his expression and slowly walks away. Picking up the picture delicately, smiles slightly at his expression. The two were under a tree, sleeping in contentment and tiredness. They're both sitting upright, their heads laying on the faded, smooth bark. Lovino's shoulder was rested gently on Antonio's shoulder, his mouth slightly agape. A picture perfect. Antonio feels his heart speed up the more he looks at the both of them- a warm, tender feeling that was there for who knows when, but which he just recognized. It's _love._

Scampering up from the engraved desk, he rushes to his mother, who's sitting in the parlor, drinking tea of some kind. "Mom! I love Lovino! I love him!" He yips, giving his mother a very happy laugh which echoes through the parlor.

The Spanish queen looks at him with fake disinterest, "Mhmmmm." After three minutes of never-ending whining, she finally gives in and says sharply, "About time." Giving him an adoring smile, she says softly, "Go and tell your father." She blinks at his hesitation. "Don't worry sweetie, he'll understand."

To his great surprise, the king accepts it. So now he's running to Lovino, jubilance is evident through each footstep he takes. He's in love _and_ he has permission. "Lovi~" He yells, waving to the ever handsome Italian. Glomping him, he says, "I love you~"

Lovino's face turns a deep shade of red. "B-bastard. Stop fooling around!" Dammit! He wouldn't love him, would he? Why would he?

"B-but I love you," whines the Spaniard. Bending down on one knee, he pulls out a golden band. Where he got the ring, who knows? "Marry me." He commands, then remembers who's he is talking to. "Please?"

Lovino flushes a deeper red. Dammit! "I-I love you too," he mumbles. He turns his head to the left to hide his embarrassment.

Antonio grins widely at him. "Yay! We'll be married Sunday!"

"Sunday?" Asks Lovino, flabbergasted. "Why so quick?"

"Because that's the day the wedding was planned. Father accepted my love for you and he planned it. Though mother did most of the planning-"

"The wedding?" Lovino echoes. Comprehension slowly darkens itself over the Italian's face. "I-I see," he mumbles. "I need to go, dinner- bye." He says quickly and rushes away from the surprised and confused prince.

Upon arriving home, he slops onto his bed with tears brimming his eyes. "Hos could I have been so stupid! Of course the king would!" The only reason why the king accepted so willingly was to keep a better eye on him, to make sure that he wouldn't make any trouble, like a small slip of the tongue about his...problem. Of course, his majesty would probably kill the people who overheard for supposed treason and whatnot.

* * *

"Lovi! You're getting married! You definitely need to wear one of the dresses mom made," chatters Elizaveta happily, showing the sleepy Italian a yellow dress, hiding the fact that it was she who helped Antonio realize his feelings.

_That's right_, thinks Lovinio, _tomorrow's Sunday._ At this moment in time, Antonio will be getting ready too. The preparations would be needing helped to be set, also the many minor details too. They'll be practicing the wedding today.

They hear a knock at the door, and in steps Gilbert, dressed in a white, fluffy shirt and dark pants. He gives them a brief nod. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to takl to Lovino."

This startles the Hungarian. She hasn't heard him talk this serious in a long time. She gets up, with the yellow satin dress in her hands, and quickly walks out, shutting the door behind her with a small click.

"Sooo... you're getting married." Gilbert says quietly. "Can't say that I'm happy, but if you're happy..." He gives the brunette a small sad smile. "Well, good luck" It was from day one, the day that the Prussian met Lovino, that he found out that he loved him. Everything about him that he loved, from his beautiful face, to his hot fiery temper. But he knew he could never tell him his feelings, only small tiny hints to which the Italian didn't pick up. He _was _and _is_ Antonio's property. He thinks back to the time when he told Antonio his feelings.

"I love Lovino." He admitted, surprising the Spaniard who gives him a quizzical look. Even then, Antonio didn't know his feelings, or that consciously. "I don't know how you're going to react, but I just wanted to tell you that I had feelings for him for a long ti-" A hand slammed itself next to his head, cutting off his sentence.

"I forbid it," growled the prince, his eyes in a deep glare. "Unless you know what's good for you, you won't tell Lovino your feelings." He shuddered a bit and stepped back in confusion. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He stared at Gilbert's frightened face and tilted his head to the side.

That's what scares Gilbert the most about Antonio. He can be violent and mean without knowing it. Probably kill him without blinking, without a thought in the world, only to realize what he had done later. He nods a good-bye, and walks out of the room, past the semi-shocked Hungarian woman who realizes what he meant. "Gilbert I-"

"It's nothing Elizaveta."

She flinches at her full name, of which he never says unless it was serious. She watches him leave with a apologetic expression on her face. Her head turns to the left, hearing a small clatter that didn't come from Lovino's room. Then she hears a shriek. Lovino bursts out from his room and runs directly to the sound with no hesitation of what's happening.

She follows him to a room and sees a person in black standing in the middle of the room. "Elizaveta. Get everyone here."

"But there's a-"

"Now." He commands, glaring at the figure and watching it point downward. He sees a body, with brown hair, laying lifelessly on the ground with a golden knife stuck in his chest. Lovino freezes at the sight and tears a hidden knife from his pants and throws it at the murderer who avoids it with ease. He can see a small smile under the hood. The figure jumps out the window, letting Lovino rush to the body. Listening to his heart, he can hear feint beating and tears of his shirt to clot the blood. "Please don't die. Please don't die." He chants those words over like a mantra as blurry bodies come in to tear him away from his brother.

Lovino looks dully at the door of where his brother is behind, laying lifelessly, under the frantic care of nurses and doctors. Antonio squeezes his hand in comfort as they waited in long agonizing hours for the verdict. The doctor comes out and says, "He'll live. But he'll have to stay in the room under watchful care for a month."

Antonio breathes out in relief and looks at Lovino to see his expression. Lovino just nods and asks if he can stay by his brother's side until he's well. With the doctor's consent, he enters the room, alone.

Two weeks later, Feliciano wakes up and finds Lovino sleeping at his bedside. He looks like the spitting image of Romano when he's asleep. Without the brown eyes staring at him. His Romano had beautiful green eyes. His brother died a long time ago, leaving him with a new person who, under the Pope's consent, renamed 'Lovino'. Everything was different from there. He could never see the bright green eyes of his brother anymore.

His fratello died, on that frightful day. Feliciano tentatively brushes the older Italian's hair back gently, to not wake him up. He might still be in there, just waiting patiently for the memories to come back. When Romano fell off the cliff, he lost his memory, but due to a curious miracle, he survived. But due to a price. Every once in a while, he thinks that Romano wanted to lose his memory, that he fell of the cliff on purpose. Feliciano looks to the left and sees a golden dagger on the table. The one that was in his chest. His fratello's dagger that was given to him once he disappeared. "May you remember."

Lovino stirs in his sleep, as he drowsily thinks, _Remember what?_ No matter how hard he tries, he can't remember what the voice wants him to. Opening his eyes slowly, he finds Feliciano awake and petting him. "Fratello?"

"Yes, Lovino." He says, readying himself to tell him about Romano and him, to reveal a dark secret hidden from Lovino.

* * *

"You killed the wrong person." Hisses a voice, his face hidden by darkness.

"No I didn't. He's not dead. He's alive as he should be. As well as Lovino. He might remember one of these days" Says Bella, looking away from the shadow, ashamed of what she had done. She should apologize to Lovino later. Maybe- She stops her thoughts as hypnotic eyes loom at her. A hand wraps itself around her neck. "You can't tell me what to do." She hisses, feeling the grip tighten. Wait...she didn't kill anyone. That's the strange thing.

"You're just like Feliciano." Her eyes widen at that name. "He refused to kill his brother, due to guilt or what not. He smirks at her expression. "Well, I guess I'll have to do what you did to Feliciano when he disobeyed my command."

"If that was true." She spits hatefully. "I never harmed Feliciano nor Lovino."

The man laughs at her expression. "You're right and wrong. You never met Lovino did you? At least directly that is. But it would be too troublesome to have you alive. What if you were to tell them you were under my control the whole time? No. It's better if I was to get rid of you right now, no?" He tightens his grip more, to kill her only to have something stop him. He gasps out in horror as he rips his hand back to his stomach. "Stupid wizard, thinking he can meddle in unwanted business." He disappears, leaving Bella heaving in and out, desperate for air.

Two people rush to her, asking her whether or not she's okay. "Don't worry," says one of them. "Someone is already onto him."

"N-no. You can't kill him. He's impossible to kill." She breathes out painfully. Her throat feels dry as she falls into darkness. But before she falls asleep, she thinks about the ways to apologize to Lovino.

* * *

Huh? Bella was controlled? *le gasp*/ bricked.

Yeah. She was controlled, so whole time she was with them, she wasn't exactly herself... Distracted by the sadness and shock of Romano's death, she was tempted by an evil guy to kill Lovino. Hypnotism is annoying an quite useful once you learn to use it. Well, she was hypnotized so a lot of her movements were not her's, as well as her voice, if that's not confusing enough. Well, the bad person killed, or attempted to kill Feliciano for not listening to him, but he tried to frame Bella and make her go crazy from something that she didn't do. Then he tried to kill her because he felt threatened that if he didn't, she might tell everyone about him. Harsh isn't it?

Oh. And to clear up some things. Lovino is Romano and Romano is Lovino. The only difference is their memory and the eye colors which changed due to the fall. Which will be explained later. Yes, dark!Antonio is scary and Gilbert was in love with Lovino- erm is. I will make a side-story to explain why he fell in love with him and what not. And of course the reason why the king accepted the marriage proposal so easily was to keep closer eye on Lovino who has psychometry. I felt special and decided to not tell anyone...

_Psychometry_ is a way to sense things from a person through an object, a nice helpful way to get an easier link, psychics, Mediums. So it's a reading by touch, which is useful at times, but other times, it tends to be scary if you don't know what's happening.

I apologize for confusing some people, and I hope that this will clear up some questions, I know without doubt not all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

BWAHAHAH! Last chapter! I thank everyone who had the patience enough to put up with me and any confusion in the story. If there are still mishaps, please tell me and I will gladly fix it when I can._  
_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the idea. If I did, I'd be rich and would be somewhere in Sweden.

* * *

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay _

Arthur smiles solemnly at Francis and Alfred. The three watch Bella bounce up to the betrothed couple and apologize relentlessly to Lovino. His eyes narrow slightly as he shifts the leather bound book in his hands. Turning towards the tolling bells he sighs out as Francis and Alfred follow him towards the the small restaurant down town.

"Ve~ Fratello! Happy day!" Sings Feliciano, giving the three a happy smile. He's already dressed in a suit, though preferably, he wanted to wear a pretty lavender dress for the wedding.

Bella gives him a quick, teary nod. "Very happy day," she responds back, remembering what happened two days ago.

"Look, you can't tell anyone what happened," said Arthur, sitting next to her.

She looked around, at the ornate room which was really unfamiliar. "Where are we?" She asked, her throat parched.

He handed her a small glass of water as Francis and Alfred come in. "My cottage, but enough of that now. Who was that guy?"

"Guy?" It all hit her at once as she remembered what happened. Shooting up from the covers, she attempted to get out of the bed only to find herself restrained by two strong hands.

"Sorry 'bout that," said Alfred with a sore expression as he looked at Arthur. "We can't have ya running around. You need to rest up. Tomorrow's the wedding. You'll have enough time to get ready."

She breathed out slowly, sinking back into the white colors. Accessing her surroundings, she realized she's in a guest room. She looked at the pale colored walls, the wooden floors, the cherub painted ceilings and everything in between. "So," she started slowly, hesitating with the sentence. "What am I to do?" Her voice was hollow, reflecting someone who already gave up.

"Apologize to Lovino, that's what," said Francis, giving her a stern look as he seated himself next to Arthur. "Look, you can't tell anyone about what happened. We're already looking into it."

"The frog is right. You can't tell anyone." He gave an elongated sigh and continued. "Who was that guy?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't know. Whenever I saw him, he was wearing a mask."

"Did Adnan have anything to do with it?" He asked, a bit suspicious when she hesitated.

"No! Look," she said tiredly. "I never saw him. He was always wearing a cloak. Adnan had nothing to do with it, okay?"

"Is there anything you can tell us then?"

She shook her head again.

Francis gave out a annoyed sigh. "Mon lapin, I don't think we should press any further. She'll tell us when she's ready." He ignored Arthur's grunt of disapproval.

"I agree with Franny," said Alfred. "But I'm still unsure about this-"

"We need to know right now!" Exclaimed Arthur angrily. He was frustrated that no one would listen to him. "Fine. But as soon as you remember, you have to come and tell us, okay?"

She nodded in uncertain agreement as he handed her a small charm. "Keep this with you, okay?" He told her, before leaving the room with the American and Frenchman.

She sighs out, clutching the charm. She knows what it's supposed to do- keep the person away from her. She hopes that it'll work.

Lovino gives her a confused look. _Why is she different_? He asks himself but shrugs it off deciding its better than how she once was. He feels himself being pushed closer to Antonio and sees that Bella is doing that. She gives him another weak apologetic smile and backs away and scurries off to Elizaveta and Roderich. He sighs out again and gives Antonio one of his rare smiles.

* * *

"You died," said Feliciano quietly, sitting on the bed. Lovino gave him a confused look as his brother continued on speaking. "You were 5 years old. We were going to the beach, it was a sunny, hot day in May and we decided to relax as opposed to picking tomatoes that you loved. You agreed and we invited Ludwig, Gilbert and Bella." He avoided telling Lovino that Bella was his fiance and that their marriage was already put together by their parents. "Our parents argued against us, but finally they gave us permission to go with the help of Nonno. You were acting strange- quiet all of the sudden, but you told us not to worry. You said you were fine. So, we went to the beach and swum for about 2 hours until lunch. Bella and I went to get you. You wouldn't have came if Ludwig and Gilbert came to get you. But we couldn't find you. You suddenly disappeared.

When we did find you, you were huddle on the ground, muttering something about memories. About something that you didn't want to remember. When we came to you, you freaked out. Wait... I shouldn't say 'you', should I?" He gave Lovino an apologetic smile to which Lovino furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Romano," he said, testing the name out as if it was foreign and he never heard it before. "He was Romano. You, but not you at all, if you get what I mean." He continued on. "Romano freaked out when we came near him. He yelled for us to get away, but we didn't listen. Coming closer to him, he backed away towards the cliff that we were on. Giving us an apologetic stare, he said 'I'm sorry fratello. Don't Remember." Feliciano said 'remember' as if it was part of another sentence; an important word. "He gave us a small weak smile and I could hear Bella shaking in terror as you stepped towards the edge of the cliff. I yelled out, thinking that you were kidding and you'd stop doing it. I thought you were playing a game, until you suddenly disappeared.

"You jumped. Jumped off the cliff and disappeared. We found you and hour later, cold and dead. Ludwig gave you CPR and miraculously, you woke up. The funny part is," he said remorsefully. "You didn't know who you were, but you remembered everything else, except a few detail: who Bella was, who Ludwig and Gilbert was and who Nonno was. When we came home, our parents were already gone. Disappeared while we were gone, they took their chance to leave us. They never did like us. The good part was, you didn't remember them. But Nonno said that since you couldn't remember anything, we should name you something different. If you kept the same name... I cried at that thought, to never call you Romano again, but I stuck to the new name that you were given. _Lovino_. You should have been loved. Our parents hated us, beated us and abused us. They never did love children, but they treated me better than you.

"I chose that name. Because of love. Nonno decided to toy with it and we came up with Lovino. That day was your death and beginning. I guess God decided to let you live, ne?"

Lovino remembered the day clearly. He woke up surrounded by strangers and only knew Feliciano who told him that he's his fratello or brother. He also told him that his name is Lovino. It was a bit fuzzy after that, but only three people were there: Grandpa Rome, Ludwig and Feliciano. It all moved fast. The two (Ludwig tried to stay out of the way most of the time) showed him around town and the house, introduced him to new people, and showed him different things. It was all going fine until he had his first vision. Feliciano was crying in worry when he snapped out of it and Ludwig had a grim expression. When Lovino told everyone what happened in his vision, it turned out, it actually came true. Ludwig reported it to his majesty and the king tested it out for real. It worked and from then on, he has been under close watch.

* * *

Antonio gives a wide grin to Lovino as they make their way towards the castle. He leans against the older until they were pushed away from each other by Elizaveta. "Enough of that!" She giggles, grinning at the two. "You two can cuddle after the ceremony. Come along Lovino! You should get dressed!" She leads Lovino away from Antonio who's watching the two with a happy smile as Francis and Gilbert go to him. The two are leading the Spaniard away to his room to get ready.

When they reach the room, Elizaveta closes the door with a monumental sigh. "Well, now that's done. Time to get you all dressed up!"

Lovino turns beet red when she said that. "F-fratello will help me. Dammit woman!"

The Hungarian clicks her tongue in disapproval. "Nincs, he'll come in later, but for now I'm going to help you."

The cheery expression on her face scares the poor Italian as she creeps closer, her hands out and her face darkened, her eyes have a suspicious, creepy glint to them.

He panics. "Please have mercy!" Many thoughts are going through his mind at the moment: what did I do to deserve this; I should go to church more often; maybe it's revenge for forgetting everything; I'm just an innocent Italian. But no matter the thoughts, he was forced into a fluffy white dress that Elizaveta is cooing over.

"Oh! You look marvelous!" She crows in happiness, snapping pictures quickly at the crying Italian.

The door opens with a small creak and in steps Feliciano. "Ve~ Fratello, you look pretty in the dress." Then he starts pouting, realizing something terrible. "Why do you get to wear a dress?" He starts tearing up and throws himself around Lovino who's now freaking out, unsure what to do.

"Y-you can wear the dress and I'll wear the damn suit," says Lovino quickly, waiting for Feliciano's happy expression.

Feliciano purses his lips in a near frown, unsure whether to laugh or to be sad. "Ve, but you're the bride. You have to wear a dress."

Lovino can feel himself mentally facepalm. "I'm a guy," he says bluntly.

"So? I wore dresses when I was little, doesn't change the fact that I'm a guy." He sighs in happiness at that memory. "Ve~ It was very fun. The dress was really pretty." He nods to himself in agreement.

Lovino was about to respond when he feels a prickle in his head. "Ow," he mutters. "I need a moment alon-" He falls down.

Darkness engulfs him.

* * *

Waking up, Lovino finds himself in a dark corridor. "Where am I?" He wonders, listening to the echoes of his voice. Following the iridescent light down the narrow hallway, he stops at a large oak door. It creaks open in protest as he hesitantly goes in. The only thing there is couches and tables covered by white clothe and a dusty mirror. Going up to it, he sees himself in the mirror, except with green eyes. Glaring at the other, he watches it step forward to the glass. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Asks the other, his eyes narrowed, echoing the latter.

Now that Lovino looks more, the guy is almost like him; there's only a few differences in height (the guy is shorter than Lovino), in hair and eyes, but other than that, he's the same person.

"Lovino Vargas," he replies curtly, cautiously watching the reflection. "Who are you?"

The guy smirks at this. "Hm..." He hums thoughtfully. "I wonder." Stepping out from the mirror, he goes over to a white draped couch to which he lounges in.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lovino's patience is running thin. For one, he doesn't know where he is; two, there's a guy who's being difficult.

"I'm you."

Lovino stops.

"Wait. What?"

The guy sighs out slowly, running his fingers through his hair tiredly and gives him an understanding look. "I'm you, but not you. You're me, but you don't know that I'm you," he muses. "Call me Romano."

"Romano? As in Romano Vargas?" Lovino stumbles backwards, confused and scared. W-wait. Definitely not scared. The guy is lying, there's no way that's Romano.

Romano gives him a shrewd smile. "Who else has the fucking name of Romano Vargas. Better than Lovino Vargas, that is. Lovi, Lovi, Lovi." He mocks, darkening his tone with every word. "That damn Spaniard, he's fucking annoying."

Lovino bristles when Romano mentions Antonio. "Don't say his name like that!" He hisses in aggravation. _Why is Romano being like this! Isn't he supposed to be me!_

"I wish you were more like Feliciano. _Smile. Be more cute._" He taunts, capturing Gilbert's voice exactly.

Something sounded off about the voice, but Lovino ignores it. "Gilbert never said that. He-"

"Loved you? Is loyal? You sure that he would never say that?" Romano snorts at this in contempt. "What do you know?"

"Loved me? W-what the fuck are you saying!"

Romano gives him an amused look. "You never knew?" He laughs.

_There it is again_. _Something isn't right about his voice._

Romano looks at him emotionlessly. "You never knew did you?" With a small tired laugh, he says, "My, you're a sad case for me."

"Gilbert would never..."

"Love you like that? You never put it into your head did you? What about Antonio."

"What about him," growls Lovino, annoyed by the imposter who claims that he's Romano. By now, he's actually thinking that the guy might be Romano.

"Lovi should smile more, just like Feliciano," mocks Romano. "'Why can't he be more like Feli.'"

Lovino doesn't say anything.

"Lovino Vargas. You shouldn't have survived," says Romano in a different voice, unlike the others. He's staring at Lovino; a sad smile is on his face. His eyes show no emotion except sadness and regret. Wait. Regret?

"You too," retorts Lovino in aggravation. It hurts. His heart hurts. Why?

"Me too? I'm dead. You're alive."

That's when it hits Lovino. He finally realizes why Romano sounds different. He's lonely. "You're lonely, aren't you?"

Romano visibly flinches when he says that. "I'm not lonely. Not fucking lonely at all."

"Yes you are," Lovino persists, walking to Romano.

"No I'm not! How can you say that! I'm not lonely..." Romano buries his face into his hands in sorrow.

A small, soft smile etches itself on Lovino's face. Patting the latter's head, he says quietly, "You don't have to be alone. You can be with me."

Romano shakes his head. "I can't," he mumbles.

Lovino furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? Yes you can. We're one and the same."

"I can't. You'll get my memories."

Lovino says with a frown, "Yeah. That's the idea. You won't have to be alon-"

"It's not about being alone!" Romano yells.

The room vibrates a little and the two can hear the furniture rock back and forth. A dusty picture rattles on the wall and falls off its rusty nail, landing with a crash of broken glass. The white chandelier swings slowly, back and forth, unsteadily, threatening to drop into the center of the room.

"Feliciano talks about you. He misses you."

Romano flinches again. "I miss him too."

"Then come with me! We can go outside together," says Lovino.

"I told you! I can't!"

"What's so fucking wrong with your memories that you can't come! Bella misses you! Your fratello misses you! Ludwig and Gilbert miss you! Everyone misses you!"

"I remembered too much. I knew too much that I put everyone in danger."

"They're still in danger." Says Lovino.

Romano freezes. "But you know nothing," he says in a panicked voice, confusing Lovino even more. "Why would he be after you? Why them?" He cries out.

"Who!" Lovino might find out who tried to kill his fratello and why Bella is different.

"How's Bella?"

The change in topic is quick. Too quick for Lovino to actually comprehend what he said. "Bella? How's Bella? Why?"

Romano just gives a small smile and nods.

"Fine, why?"

"Just was wondering. Is it against the law?" He challenges, getting up and going to the white table and picking up the picture right next to it. He looks at the 6 people in it, rubbing some of the dust on the glass with his thumb. A piece of glass cuts his thumb and he sucks on it.

The walls rattle again, this time shaking the tables and making some unlit candles fall over and roll off. The door swings on its hinges, but doesn't close. Some boards creak in protest and stop when the shaking quits. A lamp shade is crooked on its stand and the light flickers off and on in the room.

Ignoring the question, Lovino asks, "Where are we?"

Romano hesitates for a while, setting the frame down slowly as if it was made out of delicate crystals, then finally answers. "Nonno's house."

Lovino just nods, knowing the tone of Romano's voice. It's the voice that says 'no more questions and I won't have to lie to you.'

The ground shakes violently and the two Italians try to stay standing. Some of the floorboards start to crack and fall to nothing. Romano looks frantic and starts pushing the irate Italian towards the door. Lovino feels himself pushed through the door and feels the ground shake again. He looks behind him and watches in horror as the corners of the room start breaking apart fall. The chandelier crashes to the ground and the picture teeters on the edge of the table. Romano tries to get to it but Lovino is holding onto his sleeve tightly, feeling the soft, worn cloth under his nervous fingers.

"Don't go. Come with me and we can get out together." Says Lovino, holding tightly onto Romano as if his life depended on it.

With a small shake of his head, Romano says, "No. The picture." Jerking himself out of Lovino's grip, he runs to the picture and hugs it to his chest.

A large gap runs itself in between the two Italians when Lovino tried to follow him. "What's happening?" He calls, slowly backing up as the woods chips away slowly into an abyss.

Romano carefully says, "You're waking up." He walks towards the mirror as the floor pushes him towards it. "I'm sorry, but this is for the best."

"What?" Asks Lovino loudly. He can't hear Romano through the crescendo of the noise.

"You need to go!" His body is halfway through the mirror, feeling the pull towards the other side. His eyes light up as if remembering something. "Wait! Don't trust-"

Lovino wakes up.

* * *

On the other side of the mirror, Romano smiles sadly at the picture in his hands. He traces over the delicate frames and looks at the young faces of himself, Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert, Nonno and Bella. It was taken before he died. Maybe he shouldn't have lied to Lovino about the room, he deserves to know, it _was_ his parents house in the past but maybe it was for the best to not tell him. It was obvious by his question that he remembers nothing about the house nor his parents.

He looks through the mirror from his side to the now black room. His side is the exact replica, everything before the earthquake shook it down. There was only one thing missing from his side though but now he has it.

Going to the white bedroom, he sets the picture on top of his dresser and lays upon his bed. Maybe he'll get a chance to see Lovino again and maybe he'll get the chance to explain everything: why he didn't want the latter to remember anything. "It's for the best," he says to himself, looking at the picture once more before going to sleep.

That night, for the first time in a long time, he dreams about his family and how they once were.

* * *

His ears are ringing as he finds himself on a bed, wearing the wedding dress. Elizaveta and Feliciano are fussing over him. He never got to hear the end of the sentence. _Don't trust who?_ He asks himself as Elizaveta wipes his face with a cold wet cloth. Sitting up, he brushes off the dress, making sure there isn't any dust on it.

He can still hear the echo of the words before he woke up.

"Good thing you woke up! The wedding is about to start in 30 minutes!" Elizaveta pushes him off the bed in a hurried fashion as she puts the finishing touches on the dress and brushes out his hair. Giving a few minor adjustments, she tells Feliciano with a large smile, "He's ready."

Hooking his arm with his older brother, Feliciano leads Lovino to the garden where the groom is waiting. Music dances in the air, signaling their entrance. People turn and look at him as he stumbles in with the dress. Feliciano squeezes his arm in reassurance as they make their way down the aisle. A small simple wedding- they only invited Lovino's, Feliciano's and Antonio's friends to the wedding so not to scare the Italian.

Gilbert gives him a small discreet wave as he gets closer to the groom; to Antonio.

If he was expecting many thoughts, he was sadly mistakened. The only thought that ran through his mind is that he loves Antonio. Then one other thought came to mind. _Damn. I sound fucking cheesy._

* * *

"Mon cher," says Francis, knocking on the Britain's door. Arthur wasn't at the wedding, which is strange. He was sure that the Brit was invited. Feliciano said that he invited Arthur to the wedding. He knows the Englishman would never miss a wedding. It would be 'ungentlemanly.' A voice behind him makes him jump.

"Dude. Whatcha doing here?" Asks Alfred, coming up from behind. He's out of his suit and has on a red shirt and pants with his hands in his pockets.

Francis frowns, folding his arms against his chest, and replies, "Mon lapin wasn't at the wedding and so I-"

"Oh yeh! No wonder it felt as if someone was missing. Artie wasn't there." Alfred watches Francis try to open the door, but failing at it. "Dude. You're weak." With one heavy (and well placed) kick, the door flies open, slamming against the pale crème colored wall.

The room is eerily quiet, aside from the sound of chirping birds and rustling trees. The ticking of the grandfather clock can be heard from the other side of the house.

"Artie?" Calls Alfred, slowly walking in cautiously, suspicious and wary of the strange silence.

No reply.

He shrugs and continues going through the house, only to stop in the entry way of Tea Room, as Arthur would call it. Francis looks over his shoulder, wondering why the American would stop so quickly. Arthur is lying on the floor, his eyes open in and blood on his chest.

Alfred's paralyzed from shock and stands there; Francis shoves past him and kneels on the ground. Analyzing the expression of Arthur Kirkland, he notices that there's no sign of shock or fear on his face, just a haunting knowing look of urgency that he has when things are important. "Get me gloves," he commands to the stunned American who quickly obeys and come 5 seconds later with gloves. Sliding them on expertly, he tells Alfred to go and find someone who can help him.

He notices a small piece of paper that's in the dead man's grip and takes it out of his hand with much difficulty. "_Moriuholgo_," he reads to himself, with a noticeable frown on his face as he looks at the small, badly written words which makes no sense at all.

When the doctor comes, as well as Lovino and Antonio, Francis hides the note in his suit, planning to put it into a safe place later for future reference.

He hears the bell of the grandfather clock toll 21 times. "Damnit Arthur. What happened to you?"

* * *

Well, a lovely ending, no? Doesn't it make you feel warm and fuzzy inside?

Don't worry, I'm continuing the story except more in the future and centered around different characters. I already started typing the stories, all I need is to upload them. Again, please tell me if I need to fix and/or add anything to the story to make it better and/or less confusing. I'll appreciate it, as well as the viewers.

I'll like to thank everyone who stayed with me throughout the hecticness that is my story.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank everyone who stick with me through the troubles of my story! THANKYOU!

Okay, so below is a small preview for A Day Without Light, the Sequel to Those Echoing Words, except further into the future. I'm planing to cut this story into two Arcs. It's a FrUk fanfic, with a bit of UsUk. There's also gender bending too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. At all. Just my ideas.

* * *

"How do you know," he cuts her off, giving her a suspicious glare.

"Know about what?" She asks innocently.

"About Alice. About her magic."

"Her magic?" Michelle bursts out laughing. "So he was right." Her eyse flash. "Someone told me, but I don't know who. Not like I'd tell you either way. You'd probably tell the she-devil."

Francis bristles at that name, but keeps quiet either way.

"A devil's reincarnate throughout the ages." Michelle turns to Francis and notices his surprised expression. "Oh? You don't know? Alice...hasn't told you yet? He says that she won't remember, no he's more of hoping that she won't remember. I bet she will. He acts as if he knew her for a long time, but I bet not as well as I do." Michelle nods as if she's positive. She opens her mouth then suddenly stops, her eyes widening as she says in an eerily calm voice, "I should get some rest. Doctor's orders."

* * *

Alice twirls her long, blonde hair, nibbling on her lower lip, her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She shifts her legs to the side and leans back into the crook of the green chair. Shifting her skirt back, getting it out of the way, her feet twirl themselves around the base of the chair as she places a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Alice's absinthe eyes scurry across the spell book in search of a particular spell. She hears a bang on her door. Looking up in irritation, Alice mutters a small chant, letting her be able to see who's behind the door.

It's her step-mother.

With a small groan, she gets up, hiding the book in a cushion on her bad as she walks past it to the door. With a small creak, Alice opens it. "What?" She asks in annoyance.

Mrs. Kirkland clicks her tongue in disapproval of her daughter's tone. "I taught you better." Brushing past Alice, she goes into the big room, without being invited in. She brushes her gloved hand along an old mahogany table; her mouth turns into a frown as she rubs the nonexistent dust off her fingers.

"Why are you here?" Alice demands, glaring at her.

* * *

And now, I should clean up my room because my sister and her fiance are coming today. XD

Tell me if there are any mistakes, so I can fix them in the future before I add the chapter. Thanks.


End file.
